Will of the Empress
by Saphiress
Summary: Sanada’s former doubles partner comes back after disappearing for almost two year, all eyes are set on the mysterious female who made Sanada who he is today but she’s different from before, so much so not even Sanada or she herself recognizes her...
1. Chapter 1

**Sanada's former doubles partner comes back after disappearing for almost two year, all eyes are set on the mysterious female who made Sanada who he is today but she's different from before, so much so not even Sanada or she herself recognizes her. Yet while the two are sorting out their differences Niou; for the first time in the stream of females he's been through; falls in love, but the condition of their meeting, to never see each other again, but when a new student transfers to Rikkai the two are reveal to be the one and the same. That's when the trouble really begins.**

_***A story I made by recycling ideas I really liked from other stories and ideas that never made the word document, because it's chapter one it'll be longer than the others***_

**Prologue**

As the plane soared across the blue sky a pale skinned female squeezed the hand of her brother, her skin had a greenish tinge as she suppressed her need to throw up, flying was definitely not her favourite way to travel nor did the fact her oldest brother started the trip with:

"_Hello, this is your captain James Harrison speaking-" Her brother turned to look at her paled faced and wide eyes as he spoke._

"_SHIT! Not him!"_

: Help.

"You okay?" asked her second brother whose hand she held in her own, by far the nicest of the three and her favourite, Kaname Subaru smiled down at his little sister in law making a mental note to cook her favourite crepe with chocolate sauce and hazelnuts to put food back into her now empty stomach. Kaname possessed soft grey eyes and black hair; he kept it short at the back and sides with a long fringe, he worked as a pastry chief and was being transferred to a sister hotel of the one where he used to worked.

"Alive?" asked her youngest older brother Echizen Ryoga; he had cat like gold eyes and longish black hair with an emerald tinge, he was starting T University once the holidays were over.

"Barely," she said weakly. "How do these big chunks of steel say in the air anyway?"

"Well you see," began her oldest brother Matsuda Hatori with a wicked grin deepening the crow's feet at the corner of his chocolate eyes, his black hair had a strong cow lick at the front giving him the look of permanent bed hair one you wouldn't expect from a renowned Art director. "There are all these tiny little fairies the size of your thumb-" he used her measurements as her bony fingers were half the size of his in diameter. "-dressed in pretty dress and skipping along singing 'Ding dong the witch is dead' and they get thrown into the propellers; the spinning thingys," he added in his mind his sister's mental state was not the fifteen she was but that of a three year. "And their fairy dust is released, the colour of the even sun burning through the blue sky, scarlet red."

Quickly she held the paper bag to her mouth but her stomach was already empty and all that came out was a gagging and choking noise, her long black hair framed her heart shaped face.

"You sure you don't want anything to eat?" offered Echizen, despite his sober expression his voice laughed, his little sister glared at him with her sapphire blue eyes; she was the only one among her siblings who inherited their mother's eyes.

"Stop it Ryo," insisted Kaname patting her back gently.

"So your husband can have a go at her and _I_ can't? Che! Talk about double standards," said Ryoga with a dramatic tone of hurt in his voice, with that he made an 'Hmp' noise and returned to his 'Tennis Weekly' with his small end finger sticking out; this got a smile out of his younger sister.

"Gosh, you don't look so hot," remarked Matsuda looking closer at his sister's face.

"Why thank you," she muttered in reply. "A girl loves it when you tell her that, no wonder they all gave up on you and you turned to your own gender…"

"Kisa, here take this and get some sleep," said Kaname gently, handing her a glass of water and a sleeping pill. Echizen Kisara nodded and mumbled a 'thank you' before swallowing the pill and returning Kaname the empty glass. Once she was fast asleep under her quilt Kaname hit Matsuda who winced in pain, despite Kaname's fragile and feminine appearance he had a strong punch.

"Oww, what was that for Subaru?" asked Matsuda.

"For being an insensitive jerk," replied Kaname.

**Chapter 1**

"My grandmother could run those laps faster than you!" shouted Sanada Genichiro his black cap shadowing his entire face except for his strong nose and faded scar on the left side of his face just below his eye whose origins were unknown, to the already tired tennis club members.

"Knowing Sanada's background, she probably could," whispered Marui Bunta between pants; Kirihara Akaya made a weak attempt of a laugh his curly black hair drier than his senpai's pink hair.

"That's all for today! Go get changed for classes!" shouted Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of Rikkai tennis club; although you couldn't tell from his gentle blue eyes and feminine appearance. The regulars looked at each other, surprise on all their faces, since when did they ever finish early? Even if today was the first day of the school year, never, in the history of Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro and Yanagi Renji had they ever finished early, there was more than one reason they were called The Three Demons of Rikkai. "Dismissed!"

"Wow," said Marui dumbstruck, Kirihara nodded in agreement.

"Did someone die or something?" asked Kirihara, Kuwahara Jackal hit his kouhai at the back of his head.

"Oww! Or something!" grunted Kirihara. "You aren't Sanada-Fukbucho so you have no right to hit me." Niou Masaharu walked up to him and hit Kirihara.

"You've become quite the hot shot haven't you Akaya?" he asked, Kirihara turned around to glare at his senpai but Niou's gold eyes were daring him to.

"Your parent's wedding this weekend right?" asked Kuwahara, Niou nodded.

"Make sure you come, I don't want to be stuck alone with a bunch of old men for company, anyway, weddings means bride and bride means bridesmaids." He and Marui exchanged grins.

"Honestly," sighed Yagyuu Hiroshi pushing up his glasses. "When will you grow up?"

"But I do!" rebutted Niou. "Every second. Anyway, you bringing Alica-chan aren't you as your plus one." Yagyuu nodded.

"Cake, alcohol and a wedding, perfect formula for picking up chicks," said Marui.

"Your fifteen, you're not old enough to drink," Yagyuu pointed out.

"Never stopped them before," said Kuwahara. Yagyuu opened his mouth to rebut but froze when he spotted Sanada, Yukimura and the Data Master Yanagi Renji slipping away.

"Where do you think they're going?" asked Marui, the regulars exchanged looks and followed the Three Demons even Yagyuu.

"Several trucks were parked in front unloading boxes and brought them into the house," said Sanada. "They sold the house; it was useless after all for me to hope they'd move back in."

"That can't be right, I never heard anyone say anything of the house being sold," they heard Yukimura say, his mother worked in real estate so there was no doubt his source was accurate, as the five of them hid in the coverage of the trees.

"So do you drew to the same conclusion as I did?" asked Yanagi, Yukimura nodded while an even sourer than normal look appeared on Sanada's face.

"She's back," said Yukimura softly. "Why, why do you think she left in the first place?"

"Who care, she left," said Sanada with that he turned and left. Yanagi sighed while Yukimura smiled.

"Same old Genichiro," said Yanagi.

"How long do you intend to stay there?" asked Yukimura.

"Hi!" remarked Kirihara as his senpai's pushed him forward. "Umm…well…we…umm…"

"How much did you hear?" asked Yukimura.

"From 'Several trucks'," replied Marui crawling out of his hiding place. "Who's back?"

"Sanada's former doubles partner," replied Yanagi. Kirihara laughed while the others remained silent and wide eyed.

"Ha! Good one," he said but his senpai's serious expression cut the humour short. "What?"

"I heard a rumour, but I always assume," pondered Niou, Yagyuu nodded.

"Same here, but, who'd have thought, I mean…its Sanada," remarked Marui.

"It was no rumour," said Yukimura. "Sanada really did play doubles."

"Wow," was all Kuwahara managed.

"So who? And _how_?" asked Kirihara.

"A childhood friend of mine," explained Yukimura, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it he showed them a picture of two females no older than ten, but looking closer one was Yukimura while the other posses black hair shorter than his and sapphire blue eyes, she had fair skin and her short hair a mess. If you were to point out which one of them was a male, it'd be extremely difficult but you would naturally point to the one covered in dirt, the one _beside _Yukimura.

"Cute," remarked Marui looking at the photo, she was the obvious tom boy type but age her a few years and she was still a looker.

"Yeah," agreed Niou.

"She started tennis the same time we did, remember the JTA rule that allows females to participate in male tournaments?" they nodded. "She played doubles with Sanada in both mixed and male tournaments she all so participating as an individual in them as well," continued Yukimura pocketing his wallet.

"I never had the chance to defeat her," sighed Yanagi. "Neither did Sanada."

"Your glad she's back," stated Yukimura, Yanagi nodded. "You could say she was the one who shaped Sanada to who he is today," he added.

"I hate her already," remarked Kirihara and Marui in sync, Yukimura laughed lightly.

"Yes, well, she did beat him to the ground a lot knocking out his need to rest, inability to hit a ball, humanity, naïveness and probably his ability to smile," he agreed with a smile. "I guess she was the one who taught him 'fear is a better motivator than a warm meal'."

"And the face slap?" asked Marui. "She better have not been the one who-"

"No, that was Genichiro's own creation," said Yanagi. "She was more of a 'run until you drop dead' type of person."

"Don't forget 'When I call your name you respond or I kick your arse'," added Yukimura.

"So, if she's coming back, when did she leave?" asked Niou. Yanagi and Yukimura exchanged looks.

"Almost…two years, it's been almost two years since she disappeared hasn't it?" asked Yukimura, Yanagi nodded. "Time sure flies, it seems like just yesterday she almost convinced Sanada to eat a cockroach."

"How'd she do that?" asked Niou highly impressed.

"She told him it tasted just like chicken and had a higher fibre content…basically she rambled on just like how Renji would," replied Yukimura.

"What made him change his mind?" questioned Yagyuu.

"It moved."

"She just…vanished one day; Genichiro took it the worse out of all of us," said Yanagi frowned in thought. "No warning at all, one day we're at her house playing tennis the next, she disappeared. She and Sanada had a tennis competition the day she left, come to think of it, maybe that's why he felt so betrayed."

"He's avoided doubles ever since," agreed Yukimura. "And now, just as she suddenly disappeared, she suddenly reappears."

"But it's just like Kisara," said Yanagi. "My paced as usual."

"So were the two, together?" asked Marui wondering if had over stepped the line.

"No," said Yanagi. "No, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…no."

"Really!? Sixteen 'no's?" remarked Niou.

"No, Kisara was the first to know Sanada was…"

"She probably knew before Genichiro himself knew," said Yanagi.

"Probably, they were labelled as the 'Imperials'," added Yukimura thinking back. "Sanada's present title was derived from his previous one; 'The Emperor of the court' came from 'Court of the Elements' and 'Empress of the Quartet'."

"What FuuRinKaZan was originally know as," explained Yanagi to their confused expressions of Sanada's former title. "That is before he created In and Rai. Quartet came from the four side boundary lines in doubles."

"I'd love to meet her," said Yagyuu. "The one who shaped Sanada to who he is today."

"I wouldn't," whispered Kirihara. "From what I hear, she turned a perfectly normal guy into a Sanada."

"It's Sanada, he was probably never normal," replied Niou. "His skull was probably less thick back then but other than that I doubt he changed much."

* * *

"Will the bride and groom please take the floor?" announced the best man from the stage, Niou rolled his eyes as he watched his father step to the dance floor hand in hand with his new bride and Niou's new step-mother, she was a pretty woman, nice enough, he had no complaints but after how his father treated his mother when he was younger to the point of divorce, he was willing to make bets on how long this marriage would last.

Marui had taken the hand of one of the brides maids and was dancing with her, Kuwahara was chatting another while Yagyuu stood hand in hand with his long time girlfriend Hyuuga Alicia; half French half Japanese; in the corner. The knot in Niou's chest tightened as he looked away, he saw it, on her finger, the promise ring. Yagyuu had practiced for hours with Niou posing as Hyuuga to perfect the right way to give it to her. He took another sip of his beer, they were still in middle school, why rush?

No, he was just jealous, since the time Niou had asked Yagyuu to join the tennis club in their second year, he had been in love, he slept around enough to hide it but it still hurt, Yagyuu would never look at him that way, never.

"I'm not impressed with the turn out," remarked Niou as he walked towards Marui who had stopped for refreshments. "And the more I drink the _less_ attractive they get…" He knew full well it was just his bitterness speaking.

"Ha!" replied Marui. "Look at that crowd of girls," he nudged to a group of bridesmaids sitting together.

"The cheerleader effect, look at them as individuals my good man," said Niou. The cheerleader effect was when a group of woman looked attractive only when they were in a group, look at them individually and they weren't so, unlike his fellow tennis club members, he had his father's wisdom to thank.

Marui took a closer look at them, this time one at the time. "Yeah…your right." He scanned the room, to see a black haired female dressed in a sapphire blue corset top gathered dress that matched her eyes. The dress revealed her the bare back of her pale skin, Marui wolf whistled. "You can _not_ say it's the cheerleader effect for that one."

Niou just shook his head as he watched his friend strut towards the girl, her hair was half up with Yagyuu's side fringe arranged in a elegant sophisticated manner revealing she was a good student virgin type, her eyebrows may have looked plucked but they weren't saying she wasn't into appearances, un-pierced ears; self explanatory, she wasn't wearing any cosmetics saying she was the type of girl who wasn't into the one night fling, Marui was doomed for failure.

He watched as she brushed him off coldly and took a bite cake, she stabbed the cake with her fork and took a sip from her glass; it looked like champagne, how'd she manage to get a glass? She looked no older than Niou. Marui walked back with disappointment on his face.

"You knew that would happen, didn't you? That's why you didn't even try," he accused Niou, his face red like his hair and maroon suit.

"Yep," replied Niou popping the 'p'. "Although a wise man said the best place to pick up chicks is at a wedding, some women heard him saying that as well."

"Pity," said Marui as he glanced back at her. "I wouldn't mind a bite of that apple." Niou just shook his head; walking up to a pretty in her own right bridesmaid he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my friend has been staring at you for so long it's pitiful, and as his friend I can't bear to watch it any long. So-" he pulled Marui over. "Your name?" he asked her. She grinned.

"Dana."

"Dana, pretty name… Dana, haaave you met Marui?" With that he left the two alone, his friends were sure fortunate they had a wing man like himself.

And once more he was alone, his eyes somehow kept looking back at the black haired female, she just sat by the marble pillars watching them dance, Niou could help smile as he watched her face light up as the bride and groom performed their _unpractised_ dance. She smiled and laughed yet she looked as if she had no intention of joining them, he shrugged and walked up to her.

"Hi," he greeted. "The poor red hair fellow you rejected not too long ago was a friend of mine." He said as he sat down beside her.

"Hmm, doesn't look very upset does he?" she remarked spotting Marui and the bridesmaid kissing. "Cake?" she held up a silver tray of individually cut and decorated cakes.

"Yes actually, thanks," he replied taking one. "How'd you get the entire tray to yourself?"

"I sweet talked one of the waiters," she replied. "If you're going to ask me to dance, I know better than to go any where with a guy I met at a wedding."

"I know you know, I saw you reject Marui and although he's kind of an idiot, he is _quite_ the charmer," said Niou. "I won't ask you anything just let me sit and wallow in my self guilt." Niou ate the cake.

"Aww, here have another one," she held up the tray for him.

"No thanks, but I wouldn't mind a sip of your champagne," said Niou, she handed him her glass and he took a gulp. "How'd you get one?" he asked honestly curious, he was the son of the _groom_ and he didn't get a glass because he was underage.

"Amazing what men do when they think your going to sleep with them," she replied. Niou snorted. "And when a girl had alcohol in her system who knows what they'll do."

"True, my gender is a simple minded and foolish kind but that's what makes us lovable," said Niou, she giggled and took back her glass, draining the last of its content. They two continued their pointless chattered about the wedding and picking at its flaws such as that the bride forgetting to shave her armpits.

"I just heard the funniest phrase from one of the bridesmaids," she said. Niou leaned forward, both high on sugar and slightly drunk. "The only reason to have sex is for love," she whispered, there was a momentary pause before both of them busted into laughter.

"I can name ten reasons right here and now," he replied.

"I can name twenty."

"Do it."

"Now?" she asked, Niou nodded. "Okay, umm…there's break-up sex, make-up sex, can't get to sleep sex, nothing on TV sex…"

"There's also revenge, rebound, curiosity," continued Niou.

"Curiosity?"

"Like there's this really _really_ tall girl, not a big girl, just a tall girl. A tall girl with super _super_ long legs wearing a supper short mini skirt… I'd have to know what that's like." Niou expected her to pour something on him in disgust but instead she laughed.

"True, very true."

"Oh! So when _you_ do, can I watch?" she laughed lightly and just shook her head.

_Forty reasons later_

"Wow… this is getting hard," she admitted frowning.

"Forty-eight." She smiled. "The condoms are about to expire," said Niou.

"Forty-nine…Oh! You failed a subject so you argued with a teacher to change your score," she said.

"How is that…oh…I see. Wow, that's fifty, I'm glade I wrote them down," remarked Niou looking at the list they had began compiling on a fabric napkin when they reached the twenties.

"We should publish this," she said, Niou nodded, they smiled at each other when at that moment they both noticed something, the smiles faded. "We're getting swept up in the romantic setting of the wedding and the dazzling moon aren't we?" she asked.

"I think so," agreed Niou. "Okay, what do we do?" They paused in thought. "Just leave now and pretend nothing happened?" he suggested, he didn't like the suggestion, not at all.

"…Oh! I know! You know how it's always the tomorrow when you wake up in their bed that breaks the magic right?" she asked.

"Yeah, where you getting at?" questioned Niou grinning.

"How about no tomorrow, we have our fun but when the night is over we go our separate ways and never see each other again, no calling each other, no searching for each other," she suggested.

"But what if-"

"No! No 'what if's if it turned out to be really bad for one of us than we're safe from the other. All we have are the untarnished memories of this magical night, and when we're old and grey and we look back to tonight, it'd be perfect, magical..." Niou was wrong, he made a mental note to rethink how he saw woman, she wasn't the good student virgin type, maybe a good student but most likely not a virgin judging from their conversation.

"Okay, we need code names then," he said, she frowned slightly as she thought. Niou eyes caught sight of the tiny wrinkles that appeared on her forehead, he had the urge to just smother them with his finger. "I'll be…Trickster then." He kicked himself at the unimaginative code name but she smiled and seemed to like it.

"Then you may call me…Myeongwol," she replied.

"Myeongwol? Sounds Korean," Niou pointed out, he kicked himself mentally again, she came up with such a cool code name within seconds and yet he went by his nick name.

"It is," she shrugged. Niou stood up and left his beer on the marble base he held out his hand for her, she grinned as she abandoned her wine glass and tray of cakes as she took his hand. They began to sneak out of the ballroom when she stood. "Hey, since there's no tomorrow, how about we steal the flower bouquet?" Niou's eyes travelled along her line of sight to the flower bouquet on the one of the dinner tables.

"No tomorrow, right, I'm sure we're doing all the single females a huge favour by taking it," he said.

"It's a terrible tradition," she agreed as Niou slowly walked towards the table and grabbed the bouquet, the moment his hand touched it they ran.

"Where are we going?" she asked, Niou took her hand and led her to one of the music rooms upstairs above the ballroom, when they entered they locked the door behind them. "Now what?"

"Do something spontaneous."

"Umm…"

"No! Don't think about it, just do it, no tomorrow remember?" said Niou. Myeongwol took off her black Chanel stiletto heel plumps and handed them to Niou. "Okay?" She smiled as she did a back flip and then a ballerina twirl.

"Spontaneous enough for you?" she asked putting back on her shoes.

"Milady," said Niou bowing and offering her the bouquet.

"Aww, thank you," she took the bouquet and sniffed the white roses, she smiled as she did, but as she lowered her arms the smile vanished and she sneezed. Niou laughed and she soon joined in. "Urgh, it smells horrible," she declared handing it back to him. Still laughing Niou took the bouquet and opened one of the windows. "What do you intend to do with it?" Niou pointed at a gathering of bridesmaids sitting around the fountain with the best man and the rest of them.

"I'm going to throw it at them then sit back and watch them fight over it," he explained, she snatched the bouquet from him.

"I wanna do it, I'm the girl," she pointed out. Aiming carefully she threw the bouquet at the gathering before they both ducked from view as they laughed. "As I said before, it's a horrible tradition."

"So you're not going to have the bouquet at your wedding?" asked Niou.

"Of course, at that time _I'll_ be the one throwing the bouquet and looking at the single girls thinking 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'" she replied innocently, Niou chuckled.

"I'd want to be there to see that," he said honestly. They leaned against the wall as they sat on the carpet staring into each others eyes; hers was such a beautiful shade of blue, the same as her dress. She looked into his, they were a rich gold with a small tint of green, just staring into them would make any girl's heart melt.

"Is your hair naturally that colour?" she asked as she began to fiddle with his ponytail between her sapphire blue painted nails.

"Nope, but it suits me better than brown though, doesn't it?"

"True," she agreed twirling it around her fingers. Niou reached for her hair and fiddled with a few stray strands of hair that had escaped from the numerous white crystal snowflake decorated pins.

"I've always wanted to dye my hair black but my skin has a pink tone to it."

"So?"

"Have you ever seen a European with natural black hair?" Myeongwol frowned in thought once more.

"True," she said again. "Black looks horrible with pink under tone, how do you think I'd look with silver hair?" she asked. Niou pictured her hair silver.

"Horrible," he said honestly, she laughed lightly.

"You're very truthful…"

"Ask the many girls I've lied to, seduced, dined, wined, bedded then abandoned, not necessarily in that order," he said.

"Then have you lied to me tonight?"

"No, because I know you're smart enough to see through them," replied Niou honestly.

"So in my memory of tonight, you will be one of the few guys who don't lie to sleep with a girl," she declared. Niou opened his mouth to rebut but she covered her ears and began singing "La, la, la' off tune, he chuckled and pulled her hands from her ears.

"Fine, Myeongwol-san, what brings you here to this dreaded wedding?"

"Free champagne and cake," she replied with a serious face, Niou chuckled.

"Okay, a girl who eats with no guilt, I like that." He said as he leaned in closer and looked into her eyes.

"What about you? Why is a handsome fellow like you doing alone on a night like this with a roomful of desperate girls?" she asked.

"I'm bi," he confessed, she didn't laugh or break eye contact; she just stared unjudging into his eyes with a delicate smile. "My best friend forward slash the guy I've had a crush on since second year just asked his girlfriend to marry him."

Myeongwol made a sizzling sound. "Ouch."

"Hmm… I know… so it put me in a bitter mood so I decided not to get laid tonight," explained Niou. "Weird?"

"Yes, but weird is good, weird is…unique, weird is…"

"Fun," he finished for her. She smiled.

"Yes, weird is fun."

They sat side by side discussing anything and everything from first kisses to how horrible their lives were, at some point in their conversation the game of 'If you've ever…raise your hand'* appeared with the mist.

"Okay, if you have ever run into a door raise your hand," she said, they both did.

"If you have ever pushed a door that said PULL or vice versa raise your hand," they both raised their hands again.

"If you have ever argued with yourself, lost, and find nothing wrong with it raise your hand," two hands went up once more.

Horrid and lame jokes escaped their lips.

"Why did the plane crash?" asked Niou.

"Why?"

"Because the pilot was a loaf of bread." They laughed.

"I don't get it," she admitted as she giggled.

"Neither do I, but its funny."

"Okay, what did the ocean say to the crashing plane?" asked Myeongwol as she tried to compose her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just waved," they two laughed at the one ridiculous joke after another. Eventually the laughter died down, once again replaced by the pointless starring into the eyes.

Niou noticed a piano, sitting in the corner of the room, standing up he held out his hand for hers, she took it and followed him across the room. Niou pulled out the chair for her and she sat down, sitting beside her Niou began to play, his fingers skilfully glided across the keys. She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder as she listened, his music wasn't soft, not was it at all emotional, but it was compelling, powerful, each note echoed within you long after the key has been pressed.

Myeongwol smiled and stood up, walking to the middle of the room she held the score book that had been on the piano and held it like a fan, her dance was gentle and from the heart, her movements fluid and graceful as she dance. Slowly the music died down she slowly covered her face with the score; Niou walked towards her and gently pushed her arm down revealing her face before leaning in and kissing her.

She was surprised at first and Niou thought he had ruined it, but slowly she opened her mouth and kissed him back. He lowered her to the floor his hand exploring the smooth touch of silk against her legs, her hand found its way past his grey suit and to his bare skin.

When they broke apart for a few moments to breathe she asked cheekily. "Does this have anything to do with reason forty-nine?" Niou chuckled but didn't reply as he pressed his lips against hers once more.

* * *

"Oh! Everyone's gone," noted Myeongwol as she and Niou walked back into the ballroom, she placed the bouquet exactly where they had taken it from just to piss off the bridesmaids and the rest of the single females attending.

"It's getting late I guess," said Niou as he fixed the buttons on his shirt.

"Your flyer's undone Trickster," remarked Myeongwol. Niou looked down to check but to find it zipped up. "Gotch ya," she grinned kissing Niou as he looked back up.

"Damn," he cursed once they broke apart.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have all these great memories," began Niou. "But I'm going to have one horrible one of you leaving through that door." Myeongwol frowned in thought then smiled.

"Close your eyes," she said, Niou closed his eyes. "Now count to ten."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," Niou opened his eyes to find her gone and himself alone in the room, a sudden feeling of emptiness passed through him. It all seemed like an illusion, the perfect time he spent with her, but lying on the floor, was one of the clear crystal snowflake shaped hairpins she wore, he picked it up and held it still warm pin between his fingers, it shone like a rainbow under the dazzling moon light. The warmth of it, proof, it really happened.

* * *

"Where do I put this?" asked Matsuda carrying a large cardboard box into the traditional Japanese design house.

"Leave it there," replied Ryoga pointing to a corner.

"Sure, where's Kisa?" asked Matsuda kicking off his shoes and walking across the wooden floorboards.

"Some wedding," replied Ryoga.

"So she gets to go out and have fun while we slave away?" asked Matsuda, Ryoga snorted when Kaname entered the room.

"An old family friend asked her to go as their son's date, but from what I can see," he looked across to the house to their left. "He didn't go."

"That Gen brat lived next door didn't he?" asked Matsuda, Ryoga nodded. "Ehh! I remember how he used to follow our Kisa like a lost puppy. I put aside some time to play some tennis with him as well."

"I'd hardly call that playing, more like torturing," he remarked. "I swear, every time he and that girlie guy came over you knocked the humanity right out of them." Matsuda shrugged.

"To _me_ it was playing."

**I have bad spelling and grammar I know...if you spot any plz send me a PM or review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Morning," yawned Kisara walking down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Morning," replied four voices, Kisara sat between her brothers Echizen Ryoga and Kaname Subaru and opposite Matsuda Hatori.

"Here," said Kaname kindly placing a cup of black tea with milk and sugar in front of his little sister. "You look like you need it." Kisara turned around and hugged her brother gratefully around the waist when she realised, her second brother was standing behind her, then who was she sitting next to? She opened a sleepy eye to see a tall male, black hair with strangely familiar side burns, a faded scar on one cheek and a strong nose that looked as if it could survive being hit at by a baseball bat.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked immediately, it was then she realised he wore the same uniform as her only he wore dark blue pants instead of a skirt, she also wore a long fingerless glove on her left hand that went from the base of her fingers to her elbow. Echizen snorted and held out his hand towards Matsuda who placed two 1,000 yen notes on his palm.

"Told ya," he chuckled.

"Damn it, I was certain you'd scream at the sight of him," said Matsuda his voice filled with sorrow.

"Kisa, it Sanada Geiinichiro, remember?" said Kaname softly in Kisara's left ear. "He used; and still does; to live next door to us and you learnt tennis together, remember?" There was an undermining tone in his voice, as if he was warning Kisara. His voice lowered further and he whispered something else that no one else could hear.

Kisara looked at Sanada closely. "Shiro-chan?" she asked using her old nickname for him it combined the 'S' from Sanada and 'Hiro' from Geniichiro, what it could had possibly meant, no one knew.

"Sara, drop the 'chan', please," Sanada added remembering her fussiness for manners and respect.

"Oh! Yeah, 'chan' doesn't exactly describe you anymore does it?" said Kisara looking as Sanada's hair. "Same old, same old…I guess."

"Okay, eat, Geiinichiro-kun has tennis practice and Kisa, you need to go to the administration office early to sign in and meet your form teacher," hurried Kaname placing a place of French toast and bacon before Kisara, Sanada was already almost finished.

"Yes sir!" replied Kisara placing the bacon inside the two slices of toast, Sanada watched amused, old habits died hard it seemed, she used to place the bacon inside the bread before eating it like a sandwich with her fingers but this time she did something different, she picked up the knife and fork and began cutting a bit off at a time before eating it. She'd gotten older, perhaps that's why her habits had changed, was the explanation Sanada thought in his mind, but looking around he wasn't the only one who noticed the change in habit, all three brother were looking at Kisara as she ate.

"Tell you what," said Matsuda after a long silence excluding the sound of Kisara eating, strange enough _that_ hadn't changed, she still made funny noises when she chewed and whenever someone indicated that she had crumbs on her face she'd make a large action to remove it but still missed. "I'll drive you two to school," he offered. "I'm already nervous…"

"About what?" asked Kisara.

"Kisa," Kaname sighed and wiped the crumbs from her face with a napkin, Echizen smirked but stopped when Kaname wiped some from his face.

"You," explained Matsuda.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Then there's nothing to fear, I've been on trains before."

"That's probably a contributing factor."

"But you just said you had no idea why you were worried."

"That was five seconds ago, people change."

"_You_ sure change a lot," remarked Kisara taking a sip of orange juice. "Tell me how long did it take for you to proceed from diapers to wetting the bed? Since you change so quickly did it take 8 years or was that just a lot quicker for you because you choose to wet the bed then go past Buggy the clown every night to relive yourself?" Echizen made a sound that resembled dripping water onto a hot pan, Matsuda glared at him.

"I need to pee," said Echizen suddenly standing up and leaving the dinning room.

"I'm older than, I'm taller than you, I weigh more than you, show some respect," rebutted Matsuda but there was humour in his eyes.

"Oh yes and I'm such a slut for authority," said Kisara. Sanada was taken aback, so her sharp tongue hadn't changed, in fact it'd gotten worse it seemed.

"Okay that's it," said Kaname firmly whacking Kisara on the head; with the frying pan he was drying after it had been cleaned; before doing the same to Matsuda.

"Hey! You promised not to do that anymore!" exclaimed Matsuda. Echizen returned from the restroom.

"What'd who do?"

"There's an awful lot of excitement," remarked Kisara.

"I'm taking a wild guess that you've been flaying again with your frying pan, haven't you, Kaname-nii?" asked Ryoga sitting back down in his chair and taking a sip of orange juice.

"Now listen here you two," the tone of Kaname's voice had changed. "Let me tell me two things about myself. I too a member of this household and like you, I can be painfully vindictive, and I do not play fair."

"That's three things," Echizen pointed out.

"See? Not playing fair already and I'm just getting started," Kaname made an 'hmp' noise before storming off back to cleaning the kitchen. Kisara and Matsuda exchanged looks. Sanada once again in 20 minutes had found himself unable to speak. Kisara caught a look from him and grinned as she said.

"All reality, none of it scripted. Come one, we better get going before Kaname finds out that a knife hurts more than a frying pan," she winced and touched the back of her head. "I'm seeing stars."

"As am I," replied Matsuda. "Tell you what if you get to heaven before me save me a spot, I don't want to be standing waiting in line like a smock."

"There's the touch of a poet in you," cheered Echizen Ryoga standing up as well and collected all the silverware while Kisara took the glasses and mugs and Matsuda the plates.

"I'd say just touched," said Kisara.

"May I help?" offered Sanada.

"No need," replied the three in sync as they carried the plates, mugs and silverware to the kitchen sink where Kaname was done cleaning the pots and pans.

"Bye," said Kisara placing a kiss on Kaname's cheek.

"See you."

"Leave me dinner," said Matsuda kissing Kaname quickly on the lips.

"Yes yes."

Ryoga paused and looked at his brother in law. "I love you and all, but is it alright if I don't kiss you?" Kaname just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's go," said Kisara impatiently taking hold of Sanada's elbow and leading him to the front door, the four of them put on their shoes exchanging goodbyes at the same time. "Is something wrong?" asked Kisara as she climbed in beside him in her brother's black Volvo.

"Nothing, I feel as if I fell asleep and woke up in a soap opera," replied Sanada moving his bag so Kisara could have more room at the same time noting she was carrying a regular school bag, far too small for a tennis racket.

"I want to be on cable," said Kisara firmly. "That's where all the interesting things are being done." Sanada finally caved, he just shook his head and laughed, perhaps she hadn't changed as much as he initially thought, she was just as annoying, oblivious and funny as ever.

* * *

"Teachers?" asked Kisara.

"Most are alright, some will bite your head off for talking back," replied Sanada. "Depends on who you get." Kisara grinned.

"Can't wait."

"Oh dear," sighed Matsuda from the front seat. "I don't like the sound of that." Kisara ignored him.

"Rikkai's a middle school, high school and University right?" asked Kisara. "Is there any exams or test to move from one to another?"

"Contrary to common belief there is," replied Sanada as the car pulled to a halt. "As long as you pay attention, you'll be fine, I guess."

"Okay out!" said Matsuda.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" asked Kisara.

"You talk too much is what," replied her older brother. "Out! And I'm not picking you up."

"Did I say something?" Kisara asked Sanada as he opened the door and got out. "Did you _say _something?" she added getting out herself.

"Kaname's making meatballs for dinner, and get home before dark!" warned Matsuda.

"Yes, I know, have a safe trip."

"I will, you better."

"I will, love you."

"As much as you irritate me I can't help but say I love you too," replied Matsuda.

"Good bye Hatori-san," said Sanada. Matsuda ignored him and turned back to face the front.

"Bye," said Kisara slamming the door shut.

"What was that?" asked Sanada as the car drove off.

"My brother has issues, my guess is it is better for you to just ignore them," said Kisara with a deadpan expression.

"Sure."

"On a different matter, anything worth mentioning while I was away?" asked Kisara.

"Well, won two middle school Kanto championships," said Sanada. Kisara nodded.

"Hmm, congrats."

"We won two middle school national championships."

"Hmm, not bad, congrats once more." Sanada froze in his steps and looked at Kisara, his usual frown lines deeper than usual.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Echizen Kisara?" Kisara paused and turned around with one eyebrow up.

"I lured her in with candy, raped her, skinned her alive, put her skin on myself and am now posing as Kisara so I can find more victims, it's easier to do so by pretending to be a girl because men are horny idiots who just want to get laid," she replied.

"No, seriously, two years ago if I lost in a competition you'd make me run laps until either you got bored or I passed out," said Sanada walking towards her, looking at her suspiciously he asked. "What sport do I play?"

Kisara looked nervous, but before she could answer a voice shouted Sanada's name.

"Sanada-fukbucho!" shouted a short curly haired male with emerald green eyes; he wore the same Rikkai uniform as Sanada and a similar bag. "Sorry for being late to tennis practice, I'm sorry! I fell asleep on the bus and…" He slowly stopped rambling when he noticed that Sanada wasn't listening, he staring at a female whom he had never met.

"Is there really a point in me answering, Geniichiro?" she asked, there was a mocking tone in her voice. "After all, that little boy has gone about shouting the answer." Sanada held her gaze for a moment before turning his attention to the second year student.

"Go get changed," he said. Kirihara gulped and ran as fast as he could.

"Well that was fun, I better go," said Kisara smiling.

"I'll show you to the administration office," offered Sanada.

"No need," Kisara had to stand on her toes to kiss Sanada on the cheek. "I'll be fine, I'm sure my charming personality and wit will _not_ get me into detention on my first day."

"See you around then."

"Yeah, see you around," echoed Kisara waving before turning around and leaving.

* * *

"What are they talking about?" asked Kirihara picking up his racket and twirling it around his fingers.

"I have no idea," admitted Kuwahara as he and his kouhai watched as Sanada talked to Yanagi and Yukimura.

"Yukimura-bucho looks happy," noted Kirihara.

"And Yanagi-san doesn't, in a way," added Kuwahara. "What do you think Sanada's thinking?"

"As usual, probably thinking what is the best way to slap someone so you inflict _maximum_ damage."

"She's _here_!?" asked Yanagi, Yukimura smiled.

"This is getting interesting."

"You had _breakfast_ with her?" asked Yanagi.

"Yeah."

"You rode to _school_ with her in the same car?"

"Yes."

"And not once did it not occur to you to ask her, _where the hell were you for 2 years_!"

"No, it didn't actually."

"So, what now?" asked Yukimura.

"Pretend we don't know her," suggested Sanada.

"What?"

"She's already started doing it."

"What do you mean?" asked Yukimura. Sanada indicated with his chin to a Kisara who was being shown around the school by a teacher, Yanagi waved but she showed no signs of recognising him.

* * *

"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?" sang Kisara as she washed her hands at the sink of the female toilets. The sound of a toilet flushing behind her the door of a cubical opened, a pinked haired female walked out, only she was wearing pants.

"What are you doing in the boys toilets?" he asked, he looked around. "What am _I_ doing in the girls toilets?" Kisara laughed.

"I don't know, you tell me." The boy thought for a moment.

"I still have a hangover from yesterday's party," he said at last. "And I came here to throw up."

"Did you?" He smiled proudly.

"Nope, by the way have we met?"

"In another female toilet?"

"No, never mind, I'm still half drunk," there was a pause. "Hi, I'm Marui Bunta." Kisara laughed lightly as he stuck out his hand.

"You _do_ intend to wash that first, right?"

"I keep an extremely clean penis," he replied Kisara laughed again as Marui walked to the sink he turned the tap and washed his hands. He dried them on a paper towel before sticking out his hand once more. "Marui Bunta, 3-C."

"Echizen Kisara," replied Kisara. "Don't know what form I'm in yet sorry." Marui closed his eyes. "You okay?"

"I made a horrible mistake sleeping with that girl lat night," he answered sitting on the bathroom floor. "We played a game called 'Drink Poker'."

"Ah well you're not the only one who got laid," replied Kisara.

"Is that so? May I have the honour of picturing you naked?" asked Marui, she laughed and kicked him lightly. "Mistake?" Kisara opened her mouth to reply but he interrupted. "Men regret the woman they don't sleep, woman regret about the men they do…my mother told me."

"No, not a mistake, it was about time I did something stupid."

"I'm stupid; do me…sorry, still drunk, when you meet me sober I assure you I'm not such a Niou."

"A Niou?"

"A guy in our tennis club, he…sleeps around."

"I see."

"Yeah, can you help me up?" he asked, Kisara held out her hand for him, once he was on his feet she pulled her arm back but he didn't let go.

Marui was starring intensely at a scar five centimetres in length on her left arm, on a 90 degree angle to her wrist.

"Let go," she said grabbing her black glove from the sink; which she'd taken off to wash her hands; she snatched her wrist out of Marui's grip and left the bathroom. Marui starred at the door for a moment.

"Did I just meet an attempted suicide person I wonder?" he asked himself. "Wonder if the sex was that bad…"


End file.
